50 TAHUN LAGI
by genie luciana
Summary: Sekuel Jatuh Cinta memang merepotkan...Kisah asam manis Ino dan Shikamaru pasca menikah..dimana mereka masih saling mempertanyakan kesetiaan satu sama lain...


50 TAHUN LAGI

Sekuel Cinta Memang Merepotkan (Koi? Mendoksei Na)

PAIRING : Shika/ino

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama karakter doang hehehe

Warning : AU, agak OOC

Rating : T

'_italic_'_ : _lirik lagu

"…." : perkataan

'_Kau bilang kini kau tak menarik lagi, tapi ku merasa kau tidak…..'_

'_Kau slalu bertanya apa ku masih cinta? _

'_Dari pertanyaanmu sepertinya kau takut…'_

[Shikamaru POV]

"Shikaaaaaaa, pandang aku dong!" sahut istri manjaku ini. Ah apa sih maunya wanita merepotkanku ini. Entah apa yang membuatku sampai jatuh cinta sampai rela melamarnya di depan papanya yang super killer itu.

"Ya…Nara Ino, apa yang kau butuhkan? Hmm?"tanyaku gemas.

Ia yang baru datang dari rumah sakit melepas jas prakteknya lalu duduk di pangkuanku sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Cukup merusak konsentrasiku yang sedang lembur di rumah meneliti berkas kerjasama di kedutaan besar. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa hanya bermanja sambil mencium pipiku.

"Aku sudah bawakan makanan kesukaanmu sayang…..Makan ya? Nanti kamu sakit". Aku cukup kaget mendengar nada bicaranya yang lembut. Biasanya ia memanggilku rusa pemalas atau tuan jenius. Ah, dia benar-benar membuatku teralih.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau turun dari pangkuanku? Kau berat sayang…"sahutku pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung pergi tanpa bilang satu katapun. Erp…aku lupa kalau istriku ini super strick bila berkaitan dengan yang namanya berat badan. Aku menyusulnya ke kamar. Pasti dia tersinggung berat…

"Ino, keluarlah kita makan bersama ya?"sahutku sambil mengetuk pintu. Aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam. Waduh, dia ngambek. Mendoksai na…kalo kaya gini aku harus punya 1000 cara biar dia ga sedih….Tak lama keluarlah teriakan ngambeknya.

"Ga mau! Dasar kepala nanas menyebalkan! Apa aku begitu jeleknya ya? Aku memang ga diet lagi, aku gendut! Aku gendut! Huaaaaaaaa!" Tuh kan dia ngambek, padahal bukan itu maksudku…wanita memang merepotkan. Aku memang keturunan ayahku, sama-sama direpotkan dengan wanita.

Kupaksa membuka pintu dan untungnya ga dikunci olehnya. Kulihat dia menangis di tempat tidur. "Sayang…aku minta maaf"ujarku sambil memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Kurasakan ia terhisak dalam pelukanku…Mendoksei na..ini benar-benar merepotkan tapi hatiku benar-benar hanya tertawan oleh wanita pirang dalam pelukanku ini dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menangis sedih

"Shika…..Apa aku ga cantik lagi ya? Apa kau sudah bosan padaku?"sahutnya dalam isakan pilu.

Aku tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya. "Hmmm gimana ya?"sahutku jahil.

"Tu kaaaaaaaaaan! Kau bosan….huaaaaaa mmh..".Tangisannya kuredam dengan ciumanku di bibir lembutnya. Ia cukup kaget memandang wajahku. "Ke…kenapa Shika..kau…."

Aku tersenyum lagi sambil mengecup pipinya yang mulus.

"Ino, kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu. Aku justru bermasalah melihat kau diet yang terlalu ketat. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu karena bagiku kau sudah cukup dengan apa adanya. Aku khawatir kau akan pingsan lagi kalau kau diet terlalu ketat lagi. Bosan padamu? Kalau aku bosan maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakai lambang keluargaku dan memberanikan diri melamarmu di depan papamu yang killer itu. Kau tahu, saat dia memandangku dia serasa akan menelanku bulat-bulat"

'_Sekarang atau 50 tahun lagi ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu'_

'_Tak ada bedanya rasa cintaku masih sama seperti pertama bertemu.'_

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu wajahnya serius lagi, "Tapi bagaimana nanti jika tubuhku tidak seksi lagi, badanku jadi gemuk atau wajahku berkerut. Apa kau masih mau mempertahankanku?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku berbisik di telinganya, "Kalau begitu kutanyakan padamu, seandainya hal yang sama terjadi padaku, bagaimana? Kalau aku sakit-sakitan, apa kau masih mau ada di sampingku?".

Kali ini dia yang berbalik dan membalas pelukanku sambil berbisik, "Ga bakal, jenius bodoh! Aku tetap bersamamu, kalau kau sakit akan kupastikan merawat dirimu dengan baik. Aku kan dokter. Kalau kau sakit, akan kupastikan kau sehat bersamaku.". Ia mencium pipiku lalu bibirku sambil berkata, "Ayo kita makan!"tarik tangannya padaku.

Aku merenggut, "Mendoksei na…Aku masih ingin seperti ini Ino…". Ia langsung berubah galak. "Gak boleh kepala nanas! Kau terlalu banyak bekerja, kalau kau lupa makan nanti kau sakit". Kami pun makan bersama di meja dengan ia menyuapi makanan favoritku, sushi isi mackarel dan rumput laut sembari aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Ah wanita merepotkan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak berkutik.

[END Shikamaru POV]

Shikamaru menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa…ia pergi ke kantor dengan alaram suara Ino yang menggelegar di pagi hari. Oke, Shikamaru masih pribadi yang menganggap tidur adalah harta berharga yang wajib dijaga, mesti belakangan ini ia mesti lembur.

"Shikaaaaaaaaa! Bangun jenius pemalas!". Ino menjewer telinga Shika yang masih tidur meski sudah ia goyangkan badannya. Shikamaru mengaduh kesakitan

"Medoksei…Aduh Ino, aku kan masih ngantuk!"keluhnya. Ino tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya malah menyeret suaminya ke kamar mandi.

Ino senyum-senyum sendiri dengan perilaku suaminya itu….Shikamaru ga berubah sama sekali. Ia memang cukup sibuk sejak menjadi staf duta besar dan dirinya sering ditinggal ke luar negeri, terutama Suna. Ino sebel sekali bila suami kepala nanas itu pergi, ia pasti bersama Temari….Ino cemburu berat dan sangat posesif bila menyangkut Shikamaru.

'_Ku ingin tahu pernahkah kau duakanku….'_

'_[Ternyata ku tak pernah]'_

'_Bermain cinta di belakangku bersenang-senang….'_

'_Dari pertanyaanmu sepertinya kau takut…'_

Ino bertemu dengan Sai yang memeriksakan dirinya saat di rumah sakit. Pria gay itu tersenyum padanya, "Cantik, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah jadi dokter….Ku dengar kau sudah menikah…Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya padaku?"godanya.

"Apa? Tidak mau Sai….Jangan-jangan kau menggodanya lagi…Ingat Sai…dia suamiku! Bahkan denganmu aku bisa cemburu lo". Ino mengancam Sai sambil tertawa namun entah mengapa pikirannya berubah. "Aku tidak mau kau berkenalan dengannya tapi bisakah kau membuat sketsa wajahnya?"

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum bingung tapi ia menerima tawaran Ino, terlebih Ino mengatakan bahwa ia akan membayar sketsa Sai. "Sai…tunggu jam istirahat ya….Kita pergi bersama". Ketika jam istirahat, mereka pergi berdua ke kantor Shikamaru. Kebetulan Shikamaru sedang pergi makan siang bersama teman-teman mereka Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Itu suamiku, yang mirip nanas"sahut Ino lucu. "Bisakah kau menggambarnya dari sini".

Sai mengangguk "Baiklah cantik….Ia cukup menarik menjadi objek". Ino langsung mewanti-wanti, "Sai…kau tidak boleh menggodanya. Dia milikku, Awas kalau dia jadi suka padamu. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya dan seluruh sketsa wajib kau berikan padaku! Mengerti?" ancam Ino. Sai hanya tertawa, sambil mengambil alat sketsanya dan mulai menggambar.

"Sai, mulai sekarang selama seminggu tolong ambil sketsa Shikamaru ya? Dia sering ke luar negeri dan aku rindu sekali" sahut Ino dengan mata masih memandang Shikamaru. Sai memandangnya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Mulai saat itu, selama kurang lebih 2 minggu, mereka sering bersama untuk mengintip Shikamaru. Kadang-kadang Sai pergi sendiri bila Ino sibuk tapi ia menuruti permintaan Ino untuk tidak pergi menemui Shikamaru langsung. Ia hanya membuat sketsa wajah Shikamaru dari berbagai posisi.

Shikamaru menyadari ada yang aneh dari istrinya itu. Seringkali ia terdengar tertawa sendiri tapi ketika ia menanyakan hal itu Ino malah buru-buru cari alasan. Seperti saat ini alasannya adalah, "Ah, tadi Lee menunjukkan kehebatannya di rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan Sakura tapi sayang ia malah memecahkan vas bunga pemberian Sasuke, jadinya ia bukan menarik perhatian Sakura tapi malah dihajar habis-habisan…hahahahaha".

Shikamaru tidak percaya, pasalnya sudah 2 minggu ini alasannya ada-ada saja. "Ino, kau tidak berbohong kan? Atau ada yang kau sembunyikan?"sahut Shikamaru serius. Ino sedikit takut melihat ekspresi serius Shikamaru, ia tahu Shikamaru jarang marah tapi kalau marah sungguh menakutkan seperti dulu. Ia ingat Shikamaru pernah mendiamkannya selama beberapa tahun gara-gara insiden kecil.

"Memangnya, a..apa yang aku sembunyikan Shikamaru?"tanya Ino gugup.

Shikamaru melirik kecil, "Entahlah, mungkin kau punya pria lain yang kau sukai seperti dulu kau menyukai Sasuke…tapi jika itu yang terjadi kau harus jujur padaku sehingga kita bisa pisah baik-baik".

Ino marah besar. "Aku memang pernah suka yang Sasuke tapi dulu tau! Ugh, tidak ada yang lain rusa jelek! Dasar menyebalkan! Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiap hari bertemu dengan Temari dan kau menyapa dia sambil tersenyum! Aku sakit hati!". Ino lalu meninggalkannya ke kamar, namun kali ini Shikamaru belum berbaikan dengannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat ia makan siang dengan Temari untuk membicarakan hubungan diplomatik dengan Suna, ia menemukan jawabannya. Ia menemukan Ino berpelukan dengan Sai.

Ino memeluk Sai karena pria itu membuat sketsa foto pernikahan mereka dengan baik. "Sai! Makasih! Shikamaru tampak gagah disini, aku juga tampak cantik". Pria tukang senyum itu membalas pelukan Ino. "Iya sama-sama cantik. Kapan kau membayar lukisanku?" Sai melihat Ino sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru mendatangi Ino yang tengah tersenyum itu. "Ino….apa maksudnya ini?"sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Shi…Shikamaru? A..aku.." Ino tergagap. Shikamaru sudah mengajak Temari pergi duluan ke kantornya. Parahnya, hari itu ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Ino mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru tapi pria itu terus menolak teleponnya.

'_Sekarang atau 50 tahun lagi ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu'_

'_Tak ada bedanya rasa cintaku masih sama seperti pertama bertemu.'_

"Shikamaru, aku tidak berbohong padamu….Aku Cuma suka sama kamu….Saking sukanya….aku minta Sai untuk membuat sketsamu diam-diam. Percayalah….aku ga ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya"sahut Ino cemas.

Sakura teman satu rumah sakitnya cemas. Sejak kemarin Ino terlihat sedih, ia pun bulan-bulanan menjadi tempat cerita Ino. Sakura akhirnya menemui Sasuke pacarnya untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan Shikamaru, ternyata pria itu mengurus urusan dengan kedutaan besar Suna yang mengharuskan ia pergi selama satu minggu di sana. Ino tampak sedih dan syok.

Puncaknya adalah semua sketsa wajah Shikamaru ia tempel di kamar hingga memenuhi ruang itu dengan wajah Shikamaru. "Hiks, dasar kepala nanas! Cemburuan ga wajar! Sai kan gay, masa dia tidak percaya sih! Dia ga percaya padaku." Tangis Ino sambil tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Ino mulai mual-mual. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya hamil anak Shikamaru. Ia kembali sedih. "Ugh, saat ini ia yang paling pertama ingin kuberitahu. Udahlah, lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak boleh stress anti anakku juga stress, ya sayang?"

Sakura menemani Ino untuk konsultasi ke dokter kandungan Tsunade untuk periksa. Tsunade tersenyum mengetahui salah satu bawahannya hamil. "Wah, ternyata si jenius suamimu itu mampu membuatmu mengandung juga ya? Ku kira ia hanya tidur di tempat tidur saja". Kontan, wajah Ino memerah mendengar komentar Tsunade itu. Ia melirik Ino, "Ia sudah tahu?"

Ino menggeleng, "Ia masih keluar negerti, aku belum ketemu dengannya".

'_Cobalah percaya padaku….._

'_Itu hanya ketakutanmu saja….'_

'_Cobalah percaya….'_

Hari ini ia pulang ke Konoha setelah pergi dari Suna tanpa pemberitahuan pada Ino. Ia masih sakit hati mengingat Ino berpelukan dengan Sai. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bagian kedatangan dan ia cukup heran pria pucat itu berada di sana. "Mendoksei, ada apa kau ke sini?"tanya Shikamaru pura-pura bosan.

Sai tersenyum, "Ah, aku hanya menagih hutang saja kok…..Istrimu belum membayar bayaranku".

Shikamaru tampak tegang, "Jadi kau pria panggilan juga ya? Ku kira kau tak suka wanita…."sahutnya blak-blakan.

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Ah, Shikamaru-san, untukmu aku akan memberikan diriku gratis. Jujur saja, kau cukup menarik". Sai pun memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan menggoda sehingga ia cukup merinding.

Sai melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ah, si cantik pasti akan memarahiku jika ia tahu aku menggoda suaminya tapi istrimu belum membayar hasil kerjaku". Shikamaru terkejut melihat beberapa sketsa dirinya dan sebuah sketsa foto pernikahan mereka yang sangat rapi.

"Ja…jadi kemarin itu?"tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Sai menjelaskan "Ya, selama 2 minggu kami mengintipmu diam-diam dan dia menyuruhku melukismu dari jarak jauh. Katanya itu gara-gara kau selalu bepergian keluar negeri dan membuatnya kesepian. Jadi ia memintaku membuat lukisanmu. Sayang ia belum membayarnya."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberinya 100.000 ryo pada Sai. "Ini….kemarikan sketsa itu"sahutnya sambil menerima sketsa dari Sai.

Sai pergi namun sebelumnya ia menggoda, "Kepala nanas, kalau sudah bosan pada si cantik. Cari saja aku, aku pasti akan menemanimu". Mendengar perkataan Sai, Shikamaru merinding setengah mati.

'_Sekarang atau 50 tahun lagi ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu'_

'_Tak ada bedanya rasa cintaku masih sama seperti pertama bertemu.'_

Ia tertegun melihat hasil kerja Sai. Ia ingat dengan Ino yang mengiriminya pesan selama 2 hari berturut-turut dan telepon yang selalu ia tolak untuk angkat. Ketika ia sampai ke rumah, ia cukup terkejut melihat kamar mereka berdua yang penuh gambar wajahnya.

"Hhhhhhhhh, mendoksei na! Ino kau membuatku tambah bersalah". Shikamaru kemudian memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua sambil menunggu Ino pulang kerja.

Ino pulang kerja dengan gontai tapi ia cukup terkejut pintu rumah tidak dikunci dan lampu sudah menyala. "Tadaimaaaa!"sahutnya. Shikamaru dengan senyum malasnya menyapa, "Okaeri Ino…"

Ino langsung melompat memeluk Shikamaru, "Aku minta maaf Shikaaaaa! Aku dan Sai ga ada apa-apa kok. Bener deh….Cuma kamu yang aku cinta tahu! Masa otak jeniusmu ga tahu?" omelnya.

Shikamaru tertawa, "Hahaahahaha…iya Ino. Aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi jujur aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu posesifnya padaku hingga sampai-sampai menyuruh lelaki gay itu melukisku dan menempel hasilnya di kamar kita. Bukankah aku yang asli ada di dekatmu? Hmmm?"sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino.

"Ga ah! Kau sering sekali keluar negeri….di kantor kau sering bertemu Temari, Lalu aku sama siapa jenius! Aku kesepian!". Shikamaru memeluknya lebih lama. Ino memandangnya, "Shika….sekarang atau pun nanti…aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Mungkin terdengar posesif tapi itulah perasaanku. Aku senang sekali, liontin keluarga Nara ini masih melekat padaku."

Shikamaru terharu, "Ino….Ino…..walaupun kau wanita merepotkan melebihi ibuku…Auch". Shikamaru mengeluh karena lengannya dicubit Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu…selalu mencintaimu hingga nanti. Asal kau tahu pria pucat itu cukup membuatku cemburu tahu apalagi saat kau memeluknya tapi setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya aku mengerti kau hanya ingin gambarku. Hhhhhh, merepotkan. Apa kau tahu? Ia sempat menggodaku katanya bila aku bosan padamu ia akan menemaniku".

Ino tertawa, "Hahahahaha, sebenarnya alasan aku ikut bersamanya dalam melukismu adalah aku tidak ingin ia menggodamu Shika. Tapi ia tidak memenuhi janjinya padaku dan tetap menemuimu padahal sudah kularang. Kau tidak diapa-apakan Shika?"tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, aku bahkan terpaksa harus membayar utangmu padanya…..Hhhhhhh, merepotkan sekali. Aku kan ada di dekatmu, kenapa demi lukisanku kau pergi dengannya sih? Kau menempelkannya di kamar kita pula…"tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kan udah kubilang….aku kesepian….kalo ada lukisanmu kan aku bisa pandangi..lagipula, aku bisa menebak kau pasti mengatakan mendoksei terus-terusan bila aku memintamu di lukis. Sekarang kau percaya kan? Aku Cuma suka pada suami jeniusku ini?"tanya Ino sambil mencium pipi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Ayo makan, aku sudah masak". Ino makin bersorak dan memeluk Shikamaru sambil mencium pipinya. "Aku ganti baju dulu ya, sayang…."teriak Ino sambil menghilang ke kamar mereka.

Karena paksaan Ino, Shikamaru terpaksa menerima Ino duduk di pangkuannya dan menyuruhnya menyuapi Ino. Ino berusaha memberitahukan kabar kehamilannya dengan cara tak biasa, "Shikaaa…habis ini main Shogi ya?"

"EH? Shogi? Bukannya kau bilang permainan itu membosankan. Udah, kamu istirahat saja ya?"lanjutnya sambil menyuapi Ino. Ino merengek terus hingga Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Ino tumben sekali kau mau main Shogi, padahal dulu kau tak pernah memintaku bermain denganmu. Kau sepertinya…"

Otak jenius Shikamaru cukup berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa Ino mengandung anaknya. Ino tersenyum nakal. Ia mengambil tangan Shikamaru dan meletakkannya di perutnya, "Sepertinya akan ada jagoan Shogi lain selain dirimu tuan pemalas…"

Shikamaru cukup kaget namun ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih Ino, tenang saja….walaupun nanti dirimu gendut karena anak kita bagiku kau tetap paling cantik…Aw…aw". Shikamaru mengaduh kesakitan karena Ino mencubit pipinya.

Dua hari kemudian, Shikamaru menjadi bahan gurauan karena Sakura membeberkan pada teman-temannya tentang sketsa-sketsa wajah Shikamaru di kamar Ino dan dirinya. Wajah Shikamaru memerah tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Mendoksei na….Ino, kau benar-benar merepotkan. Walau begitu sekarang atau 50 tahun lagi aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan apa-adanya dirimu"saat Shikamaru memandang sketsa foto pernikahannya di mejanya dan menciumnya.

Tamat

Read and Review please….bagi reader….


End file.
